Linked to another world
by BloodPrincess8
Summary: A girl called Cathrine with no childhood memories falls from our world into the world of the protectorate. She doesnt join the main party but she is always 3 steps ahead leaving them clues for their next destination. But where have her childhood memories gone? Is she somehow linked from this world to that world?
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my head for quite a while now and im not sure if it'll turn out the way I wanted it to but whatever…**

**-start-**

**Prologue**

**~2014~ Cathrine's POV**

Ahh adoption… such a simple word but it can mean so many things. I knew I was adopted… not because my 'parents' told me but because I accidently over heard them talking about it when I was younger. They don't know that I know. A strange thing about me is that I have no recollection of my childhood past from around the age of six. Parents would normally have photos from birth right up to present day right? Well not my parents… strange huh?

About me? Well for starters my name is Cathrine Ida, I am 16, I have long dark brown hair which is almost always tied up and I have forest green eyes, I'm quite short for my age… I am 160cm

Dragon quest 9 for the Nintendo DS would have to be my favourite in the series. I really like the concept of other-worldly beings watching over everyone. Right now I am playing said game, but at the start again because I want to beat my time of the completion of the main story.

I created my heroine and named her Kat, which is my nickname who everyone calls me, which brings me to a strange thought… I wonder what it would be like in the world of Dragon Quest 9? My thoughts were interrupted when my mother called me down for dinner, I closed my DS and put it beside me to play later, I grabbed my phone and started to head downstairs when my foot got caught on the charger for said console and I started falling forward… since the room I was in was tiny and there was little space move, I didn't have time to react when I realized that I was going to hit my head… hard

My first thought before I blacked out was 'man I'm such a klutz'

**(Prologue end – chapter 1 start!)**

My head was throbbing and I was in a world of pain, I opened my eyes but had to squint because the sun was too bright 'wait… sun? But I thought I was inside?' I sat myself up and touched my head and looked at my hand 'at least I'm not bleeding' I sighed in relief then took a look at my surroundings, a few trees here and there but no people 'where the heck am I!? Wait what's that over there?' I looked around for my glasses which I need for long-distance; I found them and put them on 'is that a town? Maybe there is someone who'll tell me where I am!' I stood up and started walking.

After a while of walking I came across a blue-haired woman wearing a long orange skirt and a purple corseted top that was running… she looked very excited but stopped running to take a curious look at me but then kept going 'strange… she seems familiar but I can't seem to place it… she was looking at me weirdly' I took out my phone from my pocket and looked into the dark screen 'hair out of place? No! Marks on my face? No! Dirty clothes? No! Eh… whatever' I put my phone back and walked into town.

As I walked into town I saw a lady near the entrance, I went up to her "umm… excuse me? Do you know what town this is?" I asked, she looked at me like I was crazy, she then spoke

"This is the castle town of Stornway" she replied. Memories came flooding in 'Stornway! Are you flipping serious!?' I was panicking on the inside but I kept a calm exterior

"Ah yes Stornway ha-ha silly me!" I laughed it off and continued walking 'so if this is Stornway then that blue haired lady must have been Patty on her way to Angel Falls via the Hexagon to get Erinn's father' my eyes widened 'then that means… THE EARTHQUAKE IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! Oh no! I need to find shelter!' all of a sudden the ground started to shake and people started panicking, pieces off buildings came crumbling off and hitting people "too late" I muttered. I ran to safety while dodging panicked people and waited it out.

Several minutes later the ground stopped shaking and people were coming out of their homes to survey the damage the earthquake caused, I came out of hiding and observes the people around me, most people looked shaken and scared but a few people look quite curious to know what happened, I continued to observe the people around me when I heard a neighing sound coming from the towns entrance, I looked to see a dark horse with a dark knight sitting on top 'oh crap it's the Wight knight!' I watched as the townspeople ran back to their homes while I ran and watched from afar

Heaps of cannons were fired and the royal soldiers came and battled the knight into retreat but threatened to be back unless the king and queen hand over the princess to Loch Storn in a weeks' time.

Most of the soldiers who were battling the knight were injured and taken back to the castle to be taken care of, while another soldier wrote something on the town noticeboard, I walked up and read it out load

"ATTENTION: there is a knight in dark armour terrorising out town, if anyone is brave enough to take him on come to the castle, anyone will do! –King Schott, the King of Stornway"

"Are you interested in defeating this knight?" the soldier asked

"Heh heh I don't think so… sorry" the soldier just sighed and went back to the castle. I turned and walked away when realization hit me 'where am I going to sleep? I have no money for the inn but I don't think they're taking anyone at the moment' I walked around town looking for a spot to sleep away from the public eye, after a while I found a place between two houses near the wall surrounding the town 'this is an okay place… I might sleep here for the night'

Hours passed and a small looking pillow was made out of big leaves and a few pieces of string lying around. I loomed around and it was getting dark quite quickly. I looked around to see if anyone was around 'good! No-one' I pulled out my phone and checked the time "7:35pm on 26th of March 2014"after I said that I heard a small gasp! I quickly hid my phone and sat up scanning for anyone who might have seen when my eyes fell on a bush that moved 'heh heh heh caught you' I stood up and walked over and looked down to see a girl a few years younger than me with shoulder length honey blonde hair and light blue eyes, she was wearing a brown dress and had a rosary with her 'hmm she must be a priest' "did you see anything?" she stood up and nodded "do you want to know what it is?"

"YES!" she yelled

"Alright… take me somewhere private and I'll show you but you must promise not to tell a single soul!" she nodded and walked into the inn and into a room and locked the door then sat on the bed and I did the same. I wasn't sure where to start so I out the phone in her hands, she looked amazed by it so I smirked and turned to screen on, she made a squeak noise but continued to look at it "it's called a mobile phone… it can do various things like take photos and listen to music… so basically im from the future" I looked at the girl and she was shocked to say the leats

"That… THAT'S SO COOL!" she yelled

"Whoa geez! Calm down a bit"

"Ha-ha sorry! Let's start over, hi my name is Skye what's your name?"

"I'm Cathrine but everyone calls me Kat"

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Unfortunately not"

"Then it's decided! You can stay here

"Thanks! Oh by the way are you a priest?"

"Yes I am I just finished learning"

"Well… I'm thinking of traveling around and I was wondering if you could teach me the basics in case I get hurt"

"I'm not sure if I can but I'll try!"

"Let's try tomorrow… I'm pretty tired from going back in time ha-ha!"

"Ah sure I'll run you a bath and set up a bed"

As I was falling asleep I was wondering what I could do to make sure the story line is less upsetting… sure it's not right but I like to stir the pot sometimes! I also started thinking about the hero or heroine of the story… how long is it until they arrived with Erinn? I wondered what vocation I should venture in… each class had its ups and downs but for me the warrior, martial artist and thief are out which leaves the mage, minstrel and priest ;ugh ill figure it out in the morning' and with that I fell asleep

**-chapter end-**

**Yes I know it's a (really) slow start but the next few chapters will be better as Cathrine starts to stir the pot!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note

Okay everyone, in all honesty I have no idea how to continue with this… but it's strange because I have really great ideas for the END of the story but I don't know how to build up to it, so my question is…

Should I continue? (If I do the next chapter won't be out for a while)

Or

Should I quit while I'm ahead?

For the people who want me to continue I need a name for a MALE 'hero' of the story because I can't seem to think of one


End file.
